1. Field of Invention
The embodiments described herein relates to a full-flow wastewater sewer system.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Millions of tons of wastewater flow is going untapped in city sewage systems throughout the US and the world. With today's need to conserve energy, renewable energy producing products are vital to protect our modern lifestyle and more importantly our planet. The wastewater flow currently in our sewage systems is currently uncontrolled throughout the system, resulting in premature deterioration of equipment and uncontrolled gaseous discharge.
Therefore, there is a need for improved systems to control and manage the flow of wastewater in wastewater sewage system.